


Justice For Our People

by Theo-Crow (twgossi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1312, ACAB, Anyways, BLM, Biracial Character, Biracial Kyoutani Kentarou, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending, and i will fill that tag, i didn't wanna say angst, i'll make a fic on why i headcanon that, its a movement for equality, its more than sad but yeah, not democrat v republican, not political, so like be careful, there's mentions of people getting hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow
Summary: Minorities are often put down.Being darker shouldn't be a curse.Those who do not pass for white and those who simply are not white, they demand justice.We demand justice.Our revolution starts now.- - -I'm passionate and upset with the BLM movement and how many people are getting hurt, how many are against it. This is me coping and projecting but at the very least, informing you on what is correct and ways you could help. It's not a trend that will go away.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 15





	Justice For Our People

**Author's Note:**

> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> Sign petitions if you are unable to protest, whether it be because of parents who won't allow it, your age, or anything else! Another way to help is donating to organizations who CAN help and make change. Donating to change.org only directly supports their site.  
> I may not be big but forwarding this website to other creators on any platform can be a big help. I've signed over 40 in the span of maybe 15 minutes. These all are to help the POC community and the fight against a corrupted system. Please join us, no matter your race.
> 
> If you don't want to use your real name, create an alias. If you don't want to use your address, either don't or use a friend or family member (with permission). If you don't want to or can't donate, find someone who can or make content online in order to help (tips for protesters, time and dates for protests, etc.) If you don't want to go to protests out of fear, help with volunteer work for cleaning up from looters and fire starters taking advantage of this time.

During an inter-school meetup, these events ensued.

The inter-school meetup was a meeting of several schools around Japan, city and countryside. These schools allowed their sports teams and their school clubs to come together while they have a meeting about school policies and average grades. (Though, they separated themselves into smaller groups of two to four, only a few having more. Majority had medical masks on and the rest their own personalized ones.)

Then the news began.

"According to news outlets and social media posts in America, full-out protests and riots have begun in response to the death of several African Americans. These deaths include Ahmaud Arbery, Emerald Black, George Floyd, and Breonna Taylor. All of their untimely deaths have been accused of being police brutality that stems from racism." A few people paused to hear the words but no one heard it louder than he did.

Kyotani's attention was solely fixed on the television.

"The protesters can be heard shouting phrases such as 'no justice, no peace' and 'say his name: George Floyd.' These rioters can also be seen talking directly to the law enforcement, accusing them of working for a corrupt system. We have several news outlets from all over the United States that are willing to work with us to show you the source. Please listen to SMN74, Abiola." The TV switched to a different location from the Japanese news station to a black man holding no microphone but a medical mask on.

"Thank you for allowing me to show you all this terrible time. These people out here are calling for a revolution, to put it simply. We want change. The people who are supposed to protect the people are killing us. Look at these peaceful protesters," the camera pans to people kneeling, holding their hand-made signs. Kyotani feels as if he's seen some of these faces. "We are simply exercising our first amendment, the right to free speech." The people begin a new chant.

"Why are you in riot gear, I don't see no riot here. Why are you in riot gear, I don't see no riot here!"

There are close-ups on the people, the black, blue, and patterned masks shown. Many have melanin in their skin and there are the lighter toned people as well; white, white-passing, light skin black people, Hispanics, and several more. Some were crying, others stone faced. All ages present to the protest.

Kyotani didn't focus on that. He saw a row of faces that struck him.

"That's my family." He stated.

"What was that, Kyoken-chan?"

Kyotani didn't mind the nickname at this moment. His eyes simply grew wider and glossier. His jaw slacked.

"That's my family." Kyotani stood from his seat and moved closer to the TV, his voice caught attention.

It was common knowledge by now that Kyotani Kentaro was African-Japanese as well as that his dad's side lived in the States.

"Are you sure? There's a lot of people there." Iwaizumi pointed out. Kyotani tilted his head in the 3rd year's direction.

"I know their faces. That's my family." Kyotani studied the television every time one of their faces appeared.

"Say his name! George Floyd! Say his name! George Floyd!" They screamed.

"Well I hope they stay safe.." Oikawa spoke lowly.

Jinxed.

A loud bang popped from the TV. Smoke filled the screen. Kyotani's eyes watered and he pulled his hand over his mouth, backing from TV.

The people screamed..

"MAMA!" It sounded like an 11-year-old. A child who was peaceful protesting.

"Run! Move, go, go, go!" Another tear gas was let out toward the people leaving the area.

"It burns! Make it stop..!" The man yelled out. The "law enforcement" was spraying mace.

"Watch out! They're shooting!!" The woman grabbed her friends and pushed them to the left, away from the blues.

"Get in the car!" The people scrambled.

Tears were running fast from all of their faces. Kyotani was right with them.

Iwaizumi came up next to him, hand on Kyotani's shoulder.

"Do you see them..?"

Coincidentally, the camera comes up on one of them. A dark 15-year-old boy fallen, head turned to the screen, eyes screwed shut, mouth open in agony. He had been hit by tear gas.

"Thomas..."

Kyotani felt like balling up on himself. He couldn't do anything about it. His own cousin in danger of being arrested or murdered...

An older man could be seen running into frame, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and hoisting him up. Thomas and he sprinted as much as they could at the moment to a mini-van full of African Americans of all shades. Two women held medical supplies, one holding a spray bottle at the ready.

"Dad..!"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not political. Do not comment anything remotely on the topic of politics. I am not of voting age, therefore have no political opinion. The movement is not in any way political because it is a protest against systematic racism and oppression. I will also mention in later chapters the other races who are being oppressed by the system (Native Americans, Asians, Hispanics, etc). Every culture and race deserves equity (def.: the quality of being fair and impartial) and equality (def.: the state of being equal, especially in status, rights, and opportunities).


End file.
